Whirlpool of Fiore
by Zhatan
Summary: betrayed by the leaf Kushina takes Naruto and uses a forbidden technique to transport them to a new land to begin a new life.


**Whirlpool of Fiore**

**I was thinking about on how to continue my Fairy Fox of Fairy Tail when this idea hit me.**

**Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, Kushina overhears a plan that the third Hokage is planning along with Danzo, to turn her son into a weapon for the village. Scared for his future, Kushina uses a forbidden jutsu to send him and her to a new land away from those who wish to use her son. Kushina Alive**

**Chapter One**

Deep within the dark part of the woods of the land of Fiore, a red haired woman was shakily walking through. She had blue-violet eyes and wore a simple yellow dress with a white apron over it. In her hands she was carrying a small bundle of clothes and on her back was a large scroll. However the most terrifying thing was the place her other hand was located, it was pressing over crotch area, and by looking closer one would see why. That part of the dress was coated in blood. This woman was none other than the former wife of the Yondaime Hokage, the hot-blooded Habanero of the hidden leaf village, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

Kushina felt weaker with each passing second, she knew that she was going to die, it was a miracle that she managed to stay alive this long. It was that blonde's bastard's entire fault. But now she couldn't think about him no, not now, she had something more important to do and that was find civilization in this strange place. However she was having no such luck, all around her was nothing but dense woodlands. Just at that moment she came to a stop as she saw that in front of her was a lake. Hoping to be able to find a river she walked in the direction. She could feel the blood oozing out of her body faster than before.

Just as Kushina reached the shore of the lake her body finally gave away and fell to the cold hard ground. The last thing she heard and saw was the sound of water splashing and a large shadow looming over as she tightens her hold on the bundle.

"Pl-please h-help my b-baby," she managed to say before she finally blacked out.

The looming shadow approached the fallen woman. It carefully looked at the bundle and pushed the clothes aside revealing a small baby boy with dirty blond hair and three lines on each side of his face. Next it move and used it large hands and picked up Kushina along with the babe carefully before moving them to a better place.

**Days Later…**

It was dark all around her was there was no light. Was she finally dead? If so then what had happened to her baby. Was he in good hands? Would he be okay? All these questions ran through her head and just like that something happened, the darkness around her was penetrated by a small ball of light. It was there for her, Kushina floated it the direction of the light as she got closer she closed her eyes due to the brightness. And just as she reached the light she could hear a faint voice in the distance. It sounded like the giggling of a babe. It hit her like a ton of bricks; she was hearing the sound of a baby, her baby.

Kushina immediately opened her eyes and bolted right up. That was a mistake as a powerful wave of pain ran through the lower section of her body forcing her to the ground. Her violet eyes had tears in them as she began to inspect the place where she was in. As she glanced around she saw that she was inside a cavern as it was being lit by blue crystal that were letting out a soft blue light. There was a crystal clear lake in the distance, and she noticed that she was lying in a bed made of hay. While she was looking at the place she heard the sound of a babe giggling again. Kushina's eyes darted in the direction the sound was coming from. In the distance she saw a crib.

Getting to her feet was the biggest feat she had ever had since becoming a shinobi, but she managed to do it regardless of the pain she was in. steadily she walked over to the crib that was about twenty yards away, and with every step she took pain shocked through her abdomen. In the end it took her about five minutes to reach her destination, in her mind it was worth it as she managed to get a glimpse at the babe. A smile grew on her face as she saw her baby boy in the crib, his dirty blond hair that seemed to be spiking up in different direction, his cute whiskers marks, and of all else his deep ocean blue eyes. Her baby was fine, her little Naruto.

As she continued to watch Naruto, Kushina could see him looking back at her; the blanket that covered his body had been kicked aside. Naruto seemed to be playing around as he punched and kicked every few seconds and made his giggling sounds. Then she began to wonder how she was still alive as she was losing a large amount of blood. Had someone found her and Naruto and brought them to a cave of something, had who ever found them heal her wounds? All of these questions and more went through her head.

Kushina was brought out of her musing when the sound of splashing water hit her ears. Her head turned and instantly her maternal instincts kicked in as she saw what was coming out of the water. She moved in front of the crib and brought her hands together and made three hand signs before a wave of pain surged through her body. The pain was so intense that she fell to the ground; she could feel blood seeping out of her body. A shadow loomed over her before she felt something be pressed on her head and a wave of some sort of energy began to glow around her body. The pain in her body was receding and the blood coagulating to stop its flow. Once she felt better the thing placed on her head was removed.

"You shouldn't move too much in your state," said a deep voice.

The red haired woman looked up and thanks to the light she could finally make out what had come into the cavern and gasped. Standing tall in front of her was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever laid her eyes on. It was a massive dragon; it had deep oceanic blue scales and a white underbelly, golden eyes, blue spikes like hair around its head. On its back was golden spikes running down its spine all the way to the tail, and on its forehead rested a golden jewel.

"Who are you?" asked Kushina.

"My name is Umi," the dragon responded, "what is thy name?"

"Kushina…Uzumaki Kushina," the red head responded.

"Tell me Kushina how did you sustained all those injuries that you had on you?" asked the dragon.

"I…it's a long story," the woman responded.

"Well the child seems to have fallen asleep so I have the time to listen to your tale," Umi said lying down.

Kushina from her place looked at the dragon, she was thankful for healing her, but at the same time she was downright terrified. Come on, how many times does a person meets an actual live dragon that doesn't kill a human straight away and instead heals the human. Maybe this dragon, Umi, could not be a bad person if she could be called that, maybe she could trust her as she brought her, Kushina, into her home.

So the red head went on to tell the dragon how she had been attacked while she was giving birth to her son and how the attacker kidnapped him. Next she went to tell her about the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of her and how it was ripped out of her body and how Minato just took her son away. She had been abandoned in the middle of the forest left for dead by the man she had loved with all her heart. How, when she arrived at the village to find in mostly in ruins and how people mourning the death of their precious Yondaime. Kushina said that she had gone to find the Sandaime and over heard him tell his former rival where Naruto was located and what he was planning.

At that moment she had learned that Minato had sealed the fox into her son creating a new jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. Now the man she had loved had ruined not only her life, but now he had also ruined her son's future. Then something she said made Umi's blood run colder that she had ever had, the old man Sandaime was planning on turning the child into a living human weapon to use against their enemies. By making the only son of their beloved hero into an emotionless drone; who would follow every command given to him. Kushina explained how she had gone to the safe house and cleaned out all the things in their by sealing them into a scroll, then how she went to the place where her son was being kept and killed the guards in order to take him.

Umi was impressed with the woman, she had managed to do all that in her state, so it was no wonder she was so injured when she found her. But what impressed her most was the technique that she had used to arrive here, it sounded like the anima spell she had heard about from a friend of hers.

"Well, that's my story, now could you tell me what happened after I blacked out?" Kushina said.

" Well I got the scent of blood in the air so I went to investigate and happened upon you," Umi said, "I saw how injured you were so I brought you and the babe here to my den and used a healing spell that I know to heal you. You have been asleep for about two weeks now."

"Two weeks!" Kushina was shocked how she could have left Naruto alone for so long she didn't know.

"Worry not about the babe he's been well attended to," Umi said, "I may not look it but I have taken care of human babies before."

"Really? Oh thank you," the red head said bowing her head. "Could you tell me where I landed by using that space time technique?"

"Of course you are in a land called Fiore…" Umi said beginning to tell her about the world.

**Five years later**

A five year old Naruto was currently playing next to the shore of the lake that had been his home for as long as he could remember. He was wearing a pair of tennis shoes, blue shorts, and a white shirt with a red whirlpool on the front. At the moment he was waiting for his mother to return from the mission she had taken from the closest town. One would ask, what a child was doing all alone in the middle of the forest, but the truth was he wasn't alone. Across the lake lying in the shade of the trees was a giant lizard with blue colored scales watching him play with the rocks trying to build something of he would just try and skip stones.

Umi head rose up as she smelled a familiar scent approaching them. Out of the forest came the familiar red head that she had saved all those years ago and the mother of the small child on the other side. Naruto also heard the approaching footsteps and allowed a dazzling smile to grow on his as he saw who it was.

"Okaa-san," the blond shouted as he ran over to her.

"Naru-chan," Kushina said as she kneeled down to grab her incoming son.

"I'm happy that your back," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Welcome back Kushina," said the voice of the dragon.

"Thank you for looking after Naru-chan, Umi-san," the woman responded.

"It was no problem dear," Umi said then she switched to a more serious tone, "but, I think that it is time for me to begin his training in the dragon slayer arts."

"Already?" Kushina said to the age old dragon.

"Yes," Umi responded.

"Ok, then I will teach him what I can as well," the red head said glancing at her son who was looking at them with big eyes.

"Good, we'll begin tomorrow morning."

**Short chapter I know but this idea hit me in a dream. I don't think I have read a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover with Kushina and Naruto being in Earthland together as mother and son. In this story Naruto will be older than the rest of Fairy Tail members. Well not sure what else to say but there will be more explanation on the next chapter. Oh and Naruto will not use ninjutsu, only intermediate Fuuinjutsu and chakra chains along with Water dragon slayer magic and lighting magic, maybe some ice magic as well. Well leave me some good reviews. **


End file.
